northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 08: Face Off! Two Armored Fighters' Clash
Oracle 08: Face Off! Two Armored Fighters' Clash (フェイスオフ！二つのアーマードファイターズ激突 Feisuofu! Futatsu no Āmādo Faitāzu gekitotsu) is the eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After facing Chariot Monster Raiden, Anaira faced Cyan again in a one-on-one match. Plot Anaira heard Cyan's voice calling out her name. Because of this, she told to her fellow Armored Fighters to go back to her office immediately. Meanwhile, Chihiro, Ryoma, Kazumi, Miyuki Katono and Iori talked about the Armored Fighters who fought a monster who brought scare to the people in Hirakawa City. Miyuki asked Chihiro and Ryoma about the identities of the Armored Fighters, but they didn't know about their identities. Unknown to Miyuki, Chihiro was told by Anaira that she must kept her secret identity and Ryoma felt his conscience so he didn't tell that Kohei is an Armored Fighter. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Irie was asked by Triskaide where Cyan is going. She doesn't answer Triskaide's question because she doesn't had a clue where Cyan went. On the other hand, Archos came, but he was confronted by Triskaide because he summoned Chariot Monster Raiden and sent to human world without a permission from Chariot Emperor Ryuuen. Archos explained about the situation, and he admitted that he summoned Raiden without Emperor Ryuuen's permission because he wanted to be much stronger than Triskaide, Irie and Cyan. Triskaide was disgusted what Archos said, so he told him that he can't do anything to become stronger. Meanwhile, Anaira found Cyan in a tree riding a motorbike. She asked her what she brought up here. Cyan answered that she wanted to face her again in a battle, and she transformed into Chariot Fighter Chaser afterwards. As a response, Anaira transformed into Armored Fighter 01. In TransHead TV Media Center building, Kohei was asked by Fatima after she found out from Ryoma that he is an Armored Fighter. He explained it about this, and he admitted that he's a reckless. Hiroshi, on the other hand, advised him that he must be careful to say about his identity as an Armored Fighter next time. Ayako also advised Kohei that better he must not tell to others about his secret identity. Chisato suggested Kohei that he must follow Anaira's move, that he will tell to his friend about his secret identity but with a condition that his friend must not tell to others about his identity. Minori and Ryoko were in doubt about Chisato's suggestion, but Chisato told them that it is her suggestion. In an unexpected surprise, Chihiro came in to Anaira's office, and tell to Fatima and others that a monster and his soldiers attacking people in a bank located somewhere in Hirakawa City. Fatima found out that the Chariots attacking again, so she and others hurriedly went to the location. On the other hand, Anaira and Cyan started to fight each other. Cyan rode in her motorbike called Chariot Chaser. Anaira, on the other hand, doesn't have a motorbike. But a button on the top of her Armor Unlocker started to glow, so she pressed it and she summoned an ATV vehicle called Armored Meister Chaser. Meanwhile, Fatima and other Armored Fighters faced the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira and Cyan went to the mountain fields and chased each other using their vehicles. While they're chasing, Cyan attacked Anaira using Chariot Saber. As a response, Anaira attacked Cyan using Armored Saber. The chase ended at the end of the mountain fields when Anaira and Cyan attacked using their respective finishers; Anaira using Meister Slash, while Cyan using Chaser Dash. Cyan felt disgusted, and she told Anaira that their battle is not yet over. Meanwhile, after facing the Chariot Soldiers, Fatima and other Armored Fighters finally faced a new Chariot Monster named Rad, which was summoned by Chariot Emperor Ryuuen as his revenge act against Archos, who summoned Chariot Monster Raiden without his permission. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Rad: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 1 (Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 9 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「The People Without A Name~ARMORED MEISTERS」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 108, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 08: Enter Darren Kim, The Zenith episode 3 and Nocturnal Project episode 111. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes